<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dog Days Are Over by Ice_Queen784</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294160">Dog Days Are Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Queen784/pseuds/Ice_Queen784'>Ice_Queen784</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil in Me [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a song, Depression, F/M, Season/Series 03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Queen784/pseuds/Ice_Queen784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness hit her, like a train on a track <br/>Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil in Me [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dog Days Are Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Happiness hit her, like a train on a track</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melinda stood stunned with her back against the wall as Phil’s lips crashed onto hers. She kissed back eagerly, despite not knowing what this meant. She had returned to base today after a vacation that had turned out to be longer than she’d expected. He had told her to come up to his office, where he’d confronted her about her disappearance. The argument had gotten heated, but she had no idea how it had ended up like this. Phil had never kissed her before, or given any indication that he wanted to. But she had. She had wanted this for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he kissed her, something came over her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Happiness. And it suddenly terrified her. She wanted to hang on to his kiss forever, but she made herself pull away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have done that.” Phil told her. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be.” Melinda replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started to lean in towards her again. She knew she should run. But she was stuck in place. She kissed him again, feeling that same sense of happiness she had before. She was scared, but she never wanted to let go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Melinda, I love you.” He whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt like she had just been punched in the gut, but the happiness inside her still grew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” She confessed. “I have for a long time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was too late to run now. He knew the truth. He knew she was in love with him. And she knew he loved her back. There was no turning back from this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She hid around corners and she hid under beds</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She killed it with kisses and from it she fled</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With every bubble she sank with a drink</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And washed it away down the kitchen sink </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melinda had spent years being afraid of falling in love. She had avoided getting emotionally involved with anyone since Bahrain. She didn’t think she deserved it. So she hid from it like a scared child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had been in love with Phil since she met him. But she’d never thought he felt the same way about her. Even if she had known, she wouldn’t have done anything about it. After Bahrain, she didn’t think she deserved someone as good and kind as him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she did get involved with someone, it was never anything more than sex. She couldn’t afford to get attached. So she always ran before it could become anything more serious. And then she would go back to her apartment and drink her sorrows away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this could be different. Phil loved her, and she loved him more than she had ever loved anyone. With him, she could finally have a chance at happiness, whether she thought she deserved it or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dog days are over</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dog days are done</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The horses are coming</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So you better run </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melinda followed Phil to his bunk that night. He poured them each a drink and sat down with her on his bed. She almost couldn’t believe she was here. She’d fantasized about a moment like this many times over the years, but she didn’t think it would ever really happen. She didn’t think he wanted this. She didn’t think he wanted her like she wanted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re here.” Phil remarked, as if he was reading her mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So am I.” She replied. She was also terrified, but she didn’t tell him that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them sat and talked for what felt like hours. He managed to ease her nerves, although there was still a small voice in her mind that nagged at her. It told her she didn’t deserve him. But at least for now, she had the confidence to tell it to shut up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back desperately. He started to push her back on the bed, and she reached up to unbutton his shirt. He broke the kiss and pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want this?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” She answered sincerely. “Are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.” Phil told her. “I love you, Melinda.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” She replied. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So have I.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her again, and they started to undress each other. The voice in her head told her she should run. But she didn’t want to listen to it anymore. All she wanted was to be with Phil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Leave all your love and your longing behind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t carry it with you if you want to survive </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they finished, Melinda laid beside Phil in the dark until he fell asleep. The way he held her told her that he wanted her to stay. But she was starting to come down from the high, and the voice in her head was getting louder again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t stay here. She couldn’t let herself get involved with him anymore than she already had. Getting attached was only going to lead to more heartbreak. That was how love always ended with her. And that was how it would always end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Part of her wanted to stay, but she couldn’t ignore her instincts anymore. She needed to run. She softly moved Phil’s arms and got out of bed. She got dressed as quickly and quietly as possible, hoping she hadn’t woken him. And she was almost to the door when she heard him call out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Melinda,” She stopped in her tracks. “Come back to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to. She really did. But if she was going to survive, she couldn’t afford to stay. She could cherish the memory of what they did that night, but she couldn’t let herself make more. She needed to leave to protect herself. She hoped he would understand someday why she ran. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dog days are over</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dog days are done</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t you hear the horses?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause here they come </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melinda walked back to her bunk as quickly as she could. She thought about leaving the base entirely, but she knew she couldn’t. She was too invested in their mission now. Her team needed her. She would just have to keep her distance from Phil as much as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laid down on her bed and tried to go to sleep, but a few minutes later, she heard a knock on her door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Melinda?” Phil called. “Can I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She replied reluctantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up as he walked into her room. He sat down beside her and took her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you leave?” He asked. “Is this moving too fast for you? Do you want to take a step back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-,” She sighed. “I just got scared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of being with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of falling in love.” Melinda corrected. “Of being happy. Of getting hurt. I don’t think I could handle doing all that again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, you have nothing to be afraid of with me.” Phil told her. “But if you want to take a step back or end this entirely, we can. It’s up to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave you.” She replied. “I just feel like I have to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The choice is yours.” He said. “But if you want to stay, then stay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was silent for a moment, considering it. He just held her hand and looked at her with so much patience and love that it made her feel like melting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay.” She decided, against her better judgement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. And when her lips touched his, she felt that jolt of happiness again. She tried not to be scared of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I never wanted anything from you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Except everything you had</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And what was left after that too, oh </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melinda woke up in Phil’s arms the next morning. He was still sleeping. Normally, she would be up and around by now. But she didn’t feel like getting out of bed this morning. Besides, he looked so peaceful sleeping that she didn’t want to disturb him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cuddled up to him closer and smiled. She’d never thought she could have him before. And as scared of this as she was, now that she had him, she never wanted to let him go. She wanted everything that he had to give her and then some. And she promised to give him everything in return. Of course, that would be easier said than done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back, back, back</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Struck from a great height </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By someone who should have known better than that </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Phil took Melinda out to dinner at some fancy steakhouse. He held the door for her and pulled out her chair, like a gentleman. He was a dork, but it was sweet, and he made her smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation flowed naturally between them over dinner, like it always had. And he made her laugh. A lot. He just made her so damn happy that it almost made her angry. How dare he sit there and just be so perfect all the time? How dare he make her happier than she had any right to be? How dare he tear down the walls she had hidden behind for so many years? He really should know better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Melinda, are you alright?” Phil asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I just…,” Melinda trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” He questioned, reaching across the table to take her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” She smiled. “I was just thinking about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed, which made her laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” He told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dog days are over</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dog days are done</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you hear the horses?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause here they come</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melinda held Phil’s hand as they walked back to the base. Little displays of affection like this used to embarrass her. Make her feel stupid and childish. But it felt completely natural to do it with Phil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let him lead her back to his bunk, where they sat down on his bed. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he planted a soft kiss in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you happy?” Phil asked her, seemingly out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I make you happy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Melinda replied. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just always look so uncertain about this.” He explained. “And I just want to know if I’m really what you want. If I really make you happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Being with you makes me happier than I’ve been in a long time.” She assured him. “My uncertainty isn’t about you. It’s about me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly are you uncertain about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, not really wanting to tell him, but knowing he would nag her about it until she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m uncertain about whether or not I deserve this.” She told him. “Whether or not I deserve you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Melinda, look at me.” He said, gently lifting her chin so he could see her face. “You deserve anything you want in this world. You deserve to be happy. Don’t ever think for a second that you don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Leave all your love and your longing behind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t carry it with you if you want to survive </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melinda gave Phil a small smile. She wanted to believe him. She just wasn’t sure she could. It was hard to believe that she could actually be happy. That she could actually be with him. The more she thought about being with him, the more nervous she got. Suddenly she felt like running again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should go.” She told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stay, sweetheart.” He pleaded. “This is never going to work if you run away all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s both be honest, this will never work anyway.” She retorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked hurt, and she felt bad. But it needed to be said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why won’t it work?” Phil questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s me, and nothing ever works out with me.” Melinda replied, trying not to sound sad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I decide that’s not true?” He asked. “What if I don’t let you run away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t make me stay.” She argued. “It’s for the best if I leave now, before I hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll hurt me more by leaving than you ever could if you stay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true and we both know it.” She sighed. “Look, Phil, I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. And that’s exactly why I have to go. I’m better off alone, and you’re better off with anyone but me. I can’t make you fight my demons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melinda held back tears as she got up. She ignored his plea for her to stay. She had to run away. She had no choice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dog days are over</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dog days are done</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you hear the horses? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause here they come </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melinda only talked to Phil once the next day, during a mission briefing with the rest of the team. He looked at her with barely concealed sadness. But she couldn’t let herself feel guilty over his hurt. By leaving now, she was protecting him from further heartbreak. Someday, he would realize that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night, he sent her a text. It was unlike him not to want to speak to her face to face, and she felt another twinge of guilt when she realized it was because he was too hurt to see her. But she pushed it away before she read the message. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Melinda, you have no idea how much I want you to stay with me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It read. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But I can’t make you stay if you don’t want to, and I’m done trying. If you decide to come back to me, I’ll be here. But if you don’t, I wish you the best. I hope you find the happiness you deserve, even if it’s not with me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started to cry when she read it. Because she knew that she could be happy with him. And she realized that she was the only thing standing in the way of her happiness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dog days are over</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dog days are gone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you hear the horses?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause here they come </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melinda got up and walked down to Phil’s bunk, wiping her tears from her face before she got there. She was done standing in the way of her own happiness, whether she thought she deserved it or not. Phil wanted to be with her and she wanted to be with him. She wasn’t going to run away from this anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knocked on his door nervously. He answered a moment later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Melinda?” He looked confused, as though he hadn’t been expecting her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” He led her over to the bed, where she sat down next to him. “What are you doing here? I didn’t think I’d see you again for awhile.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m done running from you, Phil.” Melinda told him. “I love you, and I want to be with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face lit up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You make me happy, and I won’t let my fear hold me back from you anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in and kissed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Melinda, you have no idea how happy this makes me.” He remarked. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” She kissed him back. “I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dog days are over</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The dog days are gone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you hear the horses?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause here they come </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Melinda kissed Phil again, more passionately this time. She felt that familiar pang of fear that had caused her to run in the first place. But she found that the more she kissed him, the less afraid she felt. Instead, she finally allowed herself to feel happy, instead of scared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She climbed in his lap and he held her close to him as he laid back on the bed. She smiled against his mouth as he started to lift her shirt above her head. She was in love with him, and he felt the same way about her. She was happy with him. And she was never going to let herself run away from this happiness again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed that. I'll have more for this series soonish. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>